


Хранитель сердца

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Кто как (не) справляется с проблемами. Например, Фуруичи не спит.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Jabberwock (Beelzebub)
Kudos: 6





	Хранитель сердца

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-19, WTF Beelzebub 2019
> 
> постканон; упоминаются насильственные смерти;   
> упоминаются анальные игрушки, мастурбация, римминг, сомнофилия

Ночь укутывает город тьмой, словно душным одеялом. Нет ни солнца, ни задорных электрических отсветов от бьющего током Вельзи. Нет нормального тепла, только духота, от которой хочется снять и кожу, и душу выкинуть — да хоть в ванну со льдом. Сны окрашены в красный, будто могут быть страшнее реальности. Красный-красный-красный… разве имеет значение цвет? Имеют значение покрытые алым руки, зелёная трава, блестящая от влажного красного, тела, которым уже неважно, в каком они состоянии, их рты больше ничего не скажут. Но это всего лишь ночь и всего лишь сны. Они не проблема. Реальность и тьма — другое дело. Другое, с которым он справиться не может.

Поэтому сейчас Фуруичи откидывает одеяло, босиком идёт в темноте к окну, распахивает створки, не глядя во двор. Затем выкручивает кондиционер на полную мощность, включает настольную лампу, кидает рядом с постелью пачку салфеток — новых, пришлось изрядно поискать в шкафу. И снова падает на постель.

Под подушкой — ополовиненный флакон смазки. Фуруичи задумчиво плещет её на ладонь, растирает меж пальцев — те привычно блестят в свете лампы. Это успокаивает. Смазка без запаха, от сладких фруктовых ароматов его начинает тошнить через несколько дней использования. Несколько капель смазки падает на голый живот. Жаль, не холодная. Фуруичи прикусывает губу, воскрешая в памяти… да ничего не воскрешая, ему не надо, двигает ладонью по твердеющему члену. Задница слегка ноет. Возможно, чуть раньше он перестарался с игрушками, новый фаллоимитатор был крупнее парочки старых. Но сейчас — просто дрочка. Он уже поспал пару-тройку часов и может просто отвлечься от кошмаров. Фуруичи приучил себя получать удовольствие от томительно неторопливых ласковых движений. Но любит он всё равно жёстче и быстрее. В конце концов, он не выдерживает, переворачивается на живот, расставляя колени поудобнее и приподнимая задницу, и переходит на нужный ему темп. Незадолго до разрядки снова притормаживает и закусывает край подушки, пережидая… Где же он? Фуруичи ведь верно сейчас почувствовал. Планы меняются. Фуруичи теперь медленно и невесомо, одними кончиками пальцев ласкает себя. Ему кажется, он должен угадать по времени. Или не «кажется», как и не «угадал» — так оно и есть. Никаких предсказаний или предчувствий. Теперь он просто знает, когда один из его демонов оказывается в том же мире, где и он сам. Разве что, может, зря он приучал их не телепортироваться сразу в его спальню. Для одного конкретного демона не помешало бы исключение. Или за него думает сейчас возбуждение. В здравом уме Фуруичи бережёт границы личного пространства, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае.

Наконец скрипит оконная рама, тяжелое тело довольно ловко спрыгивает в комнату. Фуруичи выдыхает с облегчением, отпускает мокрый и измочаленный край подушки. Гость прикрывает распахнутое окно, уменьшает мощность кондиционера, привычно скидывает китель и сапоги на пол, шуршит остальной одеждой, раздеваясь. Фуруичи встаёт более устойчиво, нормально опираясь теперь и на локти, а потом спохватывается: кидает рядом с собой смазку, находит презерватив. Выгибает спину, оборачивается.

— Ты долго.

***  
Фуруичи не может справиться со всеми проблемами Демонии и с некоторыми своими, но пытается справиться хотя бы с собой. Поэтому, конечно, он делает то, что может. Например, не спит. Не спит и дрочит. Или не спит и трахается с Бармаглотом, если тот является на зов его желания — что, кстати, в последнее время стало редкостью. Или сосёт чупа-чупс и читает очередную книгу про классификацию демонов и типы их способностей. Порножурналы с красотками были бы лучшим чтивом, но толку от них меньше — примерно никакого; а Фуруичи надо продумать, как увеличить эффективность его дивизии. Или же приходит Ога и вырубает Фуруичи спать, и сидит с ним до рассвета, уткнувшись в приставку или мангу; тогда же рядом успокаивающе сопит Вельзи.

Но Ога уже с неделю в Демонии. Хильда с Вельзи, разумеется, там же. Аленделон, приходящий по зову, только делает круглые глаза и отвечает, что господину Фуруичи туда не надо. И как настоящий друг, Аленделон его туда не пустит. Как ни странно, Аленделон не жеманничает и серьёзен. Мол, опасно. Чтобы Фуруичи его вдруг не уговорил на телепортацию, Аленделон не остаётся с ним дольше, чем на пять-десять минут.

Но Фуруичи считает, что, как бы то ни было, сейчас в Демонии самый опасный тип — за исключением Владыки, который непредсказуем и опасен всегда — это озверевший Ога, который наконец дорвался до сражений. Тому не понравилось, что Фуруичи чуть не вырвали сердце и, всего, хм, порядочно «расцарапали». Предыдущие недели Ога часто сидел с Фуруичи и в Демонию почти не отлучался — не было зацепок, кому морду бить (и от кого в этот раз защищать демонийский трон и наследников).

Вторым в списке самых опасных лиц Демонии должен быть невыспавшийся Бармаглот, который до сих пор разгребал последствия инцидента. Искал хвосты, собственноручно утопленные в крови, и писал отчёты. Когда пытались добраться до Фуруичи — это означало, что пытались добраться до мощи королевской армии, а значит, в конечном счёте и до престола. Но допросить тех, кто пытался убить Фуруичи — не получилось, и это начальство Бармаглота категорически не одобрило. Вдобавок он получил от Оги — один удар и одно спасибо. Аленделон пересказывал Фуруичи в красках. От самого же Фуруичи Бармаглот получил только истерику. Ну, и секс, но это к делу не относится. Тогда же, с сердцем, когтями и прочей жизненно-важной хернёй… всё и вправду вышло из-под контроля.

***  
Вот одна из мирных окраин Демонии, почти отпуск от дел 34 дивизии и целая миллисекунда до смерти Фуруичи. Он не успевает дозваться помощи: все подходящие по силе опорники слишком далеко для зова, ближайшие — были призваны и оказались чересчур слабы. Было бы время — стало бы тошно: одно дело, когда повторяются кошмары, совсем другое — когда повторяется страшная реальность. Только теперь сердце вырвут насовсем, навсегда. Противники ухмыляются, они-то не зря целятся в сердце — досконально изучили его прошлое, и им показалось забавным… или кому-то, кто им приказал. Впрочем, это спасало Фуруичи жизнь несколько минут — проще было защититься. Но этого больше недостаточно. Так жаль. И странно: за столько лет Фуруичи стал Очень Ценным Ресурсом, и обычно его пытались похитить или похитить и переманить. Но не убить. Когти чёрные, блестящие, вымазанные в его крови, слишком быстрые, жаждут добычи. И закономерно наступил тот момент, когда он не смог уклониться. Все призванные уже мертвы или в отключке. Сердце колотится, миллисекунда неожиданно растягивается и пропадает в вечности. В вечной темноте?

Фуруичи открывает глаза. Живой. Рассматривает руки — залитые кровью. Поляну — залитую кровью. Сколько он был не он? Разодранные противники валяются по частям. Внутри колотится чужое огненное бешенство. Фуруичи различает их всех по цвету, вкусу, силе, даже когда они молчат и не отсвечивают. И Фуруичи почти всегда удерживает контроль над своим сознанием. И… Человек, да? Он человек, и он так не мог, правда? Это же самое обыкновенное тело. Он мог вмазать с демонической силой, мог бы уклониться или напасть с демонической скоростью, мог бы использовать те приёмы, которые знали они, использовать особые их техники, которые не были завязаны на биологии. Но, но… Фуруичи трясёт. Он никогда никого не рвал на куски, не раздирал ничьи внутренности — и не собирался начинать. Он и убивал-то осознанно всего несколько раз, когда ему не оставляли выбора. И неосознанно: две ужасные случайности, когда он ещё не прочувствовал чужую силу каждого из 34 дивизии как свою, и не ожидал, что вот того или этого приема будет достаточно для смерти противника. Он относился к жестокости иначе, чем демоны. И знал это. Он научился балансу, он ходил по грани между человечностью и демоническим отношением к насилию. Идеально владел собой и научился полному и максимально эффективному контролю любого призванного демона-опорника. Он умел рассчитывать риски, шансы и варианты. А теперь чему научится? Всегда носить перчатки, чтобы не рассматривать окровавленные ладони? Не истерить, когда тебя невероятным гребаным образом услышали, почувствовали и спасли жизнь? А контроль? Самоконтроль? Судя по бурлящему бешенству и страху, контроля не было ни у кого. Лишь бешеное желание уничтожить угрозу. Фуруичи обнимает себя руками, не чувствуя боли — а обе руки серьёзно задеты когтями, от самых пальцев и до плеч. Он прикрывался как мог, счастье, что в порядке шея. Фуруичи обнимает себя — пачкая теперь порванную одежду не только в своей, но и в чужой крови.

С Бармаглотом он разговаривать не хочет. Только орать и лучше всего матом. Правда, у них не те отношения, чтобы он мог себе это позволить — он слишком долго выстраивал хотя бы подобие человеческого диалога. Когда-то, что его назвали не «генералом» и не «жалким человечишкой» — было достижением. А сейчас главная победа — Фуруичи услышали, и только поэтому он остался жив. Живой, да только… Фуруичи набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха — и весь пропитывается теперь и запахом бойни. Это ощущение становится последней каплей. «Люди тоже ссорятся», — успокаивающе мелькает хвост мысли, и он громко высказывает всё нервное и наболевшее Бармаглоту в его теле. Фуруичи говорит, пока не отключается, падая во влажную от грёбаной крови траву.

Он не знает, как быстро потом открыли портал к этой абсолютно безопасной деревушке на мирной окраине Демонии. Не знает, и как орал на других сам Бармаглот. Но, конечно, потом догадывается и проводит несколько приятных минут, представляя это. У Фуруичи хорошее воображение, а Бармаглоту и без форс-мажоров не свойственны сантименты в общении с подчинёнными. А уж когда что-то идёт не так…

Проснулся тогда Фуруичи уже в главном демонийском лазарете, с истощением, весь в бинтах. Ламия сидела у постели и корчила ему страшно недовольную презрительную рожу, обещая, что ещё одно попадание сюда, и она его сама пристрелит. Старый добрый лазарет, милашка Ламия и, главное, чудодейственные демонийские мази, восстанавливающие настойки и ещё куча страшных, но страшно полезных волшебных приборчиков — в общем, Фуруичи был в надёжных руках.

Бармаглот забегает к Фуруичи, но когда тот спит. Раздражённый Фуруичи вычисляет это потом по запахам в своей палате: не трудно догадаться, когда в воздухе стойко витают пары гнева, крепкого алкоголя и лёгкий призрак вины. «Он пишет тут отчёты, когда ты спишь», — добавляет Ламия. «Не выгоняй», — только и отвечает ей Фуруичи, вздыхая и снова проваливаясь в сон. Но он знает, если Бармаглот и чувствует себя хоть сколько-то виноватым — то за то, что не успел раньше, или за то, что проверенное место не оказалось безопасным. Вовсе не за то, как именно спас его. И об этом бесполезно ругаться — Бармаглот не поймёт, даже если согласится, что Фуруичи это почему-то волнует. Но они оба учтут это в будущем.

После того же, как Фуруичи «выписали» домой отдыхать, отправили окончательно поправляться в земном мире, Бармаглот приходит к нему лишь два раза. В первый остаётся на всю ночь и даже на завтрак. Но полночи Фуруичи тогда с ним не разговаривает и медитирует на работающую стиральную машинку — сидит на полу и смотрит, как крутится барабан, как красные разводы вымываются с тёмной ткани, как белый порошок взбивается в пену. Сначала розовую. Потом светло-розовую и наконец белую. Полоскание Фуруичи включает несколько раз. Бармаглот — к слову, голый — невозмутимо обрабатывает свои да-сущий-пустяк-раны, прислонившись к боку стиральной машинки, и Фуруичи всё это время не трогает. Что же, не только Фуруичи научился обращаться с Бармаглотом — это работало в обе стороны. Когда Фуруичи отмирает от своей медитации и тянет его за лодыжку, тот с готовностью уступает. Шагает ближе и даже не пытается пошутить ничего такого, отчего Фуруичи захотелось бы остановиться и выгнать его за дверь ванной. Фуруичи невольно облизывает губы и поднимается на колени. Рука Бармаглота тут же вплетается ему в волосы и притягивает к паху.

— Одна грубость, и мы закончим, — предупреждает Фуруичи.

— Да я не… — Бармаглот, кажется, растерян, словно в этот раз и не собирался молоть языком чушь, как с ним порой бывало, или там не собирался вбиваться в горло. Вздыхает. Вздыхает ещё раз, громче и тяжелее, как если бы решал слишком непривычную задачу.

— Насколько ласковым ты меня хочешь?

Фуруичи остро ухмыляется, глядя из-под чёлки.

— Сказал бы: «Насколько сможешь», но так мы никуда не продвинемся. На пару тонов нежнее, чудовище. И ты не двигаешься, замри.

Пальцы Бармаглота ласково ерошат ему волосы и соскальзывают с головы.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

— Куда, руку оставь, я люблю. — Рука снова вплетается в волосы, и Фуруичи затыкается, обхватывая член губами и пропуская глубже. Он действительно любит это всё.

Стиралка как раз кончает гудеть и успевает пропиликать, когда он заканчивает с Бармаглотом. После Фуруичи наблюдает, как привычно тот развешивает свою выстиранную форму. Фуруичи смотрит на него лениво и жадно, потому что ему хорошо и он планирует, что будет дальше, как ему — им обоим — будет ещё лучше; и Бармаглот знает это, знает такой взгляд Фуруичи, поэтому губы его то и дело пытаются оскалиться в предвкушении.

— А теперь — в кровать, — говорит Фуруичи, когда последний носок отправляется на сушку.

Во второй раз Бармаглот находится у него в доме и в спальне ровно одиннадцать минут (из них не больше двух — внутри самого Фуруичи), прежде чем его неожиданно вызывают обратно. Фуруичи всё равно успевает кончить — но этого безбожно мало.

***  
— Ты долго, — говорит Фуруичи, повернувшись и встречая его самоуверенную ухмылку.

Блики луны на огненно-рыжих волосах, тёмный взгляд, шрам через переносицу, шрамы по сильному тренированному телу. Ничего романтичного, в общем-то, но Фуруичи так скучал. «Ты долго», — говорит Фуруичи за все те дни и ночи, что они не виделись. Бармаглот смотрит на него внимательно — по хребту бегут мурашки — во взгляде ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни сомнений, во взгляде разгорается настоящее, и этого Фуруичи не хватало тоже.

— Я вовремя, — просто поправляет Бармаглот.

Постель пригибается под его тяжестью. Бармаглот прикусывает Фуруичи загривок и оставляет засосы на чувствительной шее. Он, в общем-то, тоже тьма — как раз поэтому он не может шататься по людскому миру, когда и сколько ему вздумается. Он и прийти просто так может-то, когда его прикрывают. Бармаглот сейчас пахнет Демонией: кровью и гарью, и ездовыми драконами, но Фуруичи плевать. Ему хорошо, и он наверняка проспит рассвет. Ведь это его личная тьма. Бармаглот неторопливо ведёт языком по линии позвоночника — от поясницы к шее, незатейливо чмокает в ухо. И снова целует шею.

— Войди, а. Я готов. — Фуруичи не до мучительно медленных игр, и подрочить себе он больше не может: обе ладони Бармаглота — на его собственных. Влажные горячие касания языка к коже заставляют пылать.

Пусть он не единственный, кто может отдавать Бармаглоту приказы — возможно, он единственный, кто приучил Бармаглота слушать его и без приказов. Кого он послушает, потому что захочет, а не потому что не может отказать. Или не послушает, потому что приказам место в Демонии, и только там. Здесь — желаниям и просьбам.

Бармаглот отпускает его руки, но берётся за его ягодицы, раздвигая.

— Нет-нет-не-е-ет-да-а, — стонет Фуруичи, предугадывая. Он не проверял, как там у других драконоподобных опорников — и, к слову, не собирается, но вот у Бармаглота язык определённо длиннее и ловчее человеческого. Фуруичи всхлипывает. Он обожает этот язык. Обожает и ненавидит за одно и то же. Член Бармаглота — вне конкуренции, конечно, но его язык — о-о-о, его язык вне категорий, и это решает всё.

Бармаглот даже не пытается остановить подступающий оргазм. И тот наступает — мягко, жарко, неотвратимо. Фуруичи всё-таки вскрикивает. Бармаглот отстраняется от него, чтобы в следующую секунду крепко обнять, уткнувшись губами за ухо и потираясь внушительным стояком о бедро.

— Если ты хотел ещё трахаться — иди нахуй, — сонно бормочет Фуруичи. — У меня была долгая ночь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — фыркают ему прямо в ухо. Поворачивают в объятиях, целуют в губы. Фуруичи приоткрывает рот, чтобы ответить, но, кажется, так и засыпает, разомкнув губы. Бессонница вечно подводит, когда немного времени не помешало бы. И ещё душ, пожалуй, тоже бы не поме…

Фуруичи просыпается — возбуждённым и подозрительно выспавшимся — под мерный плеск воды и такой же мерный ритм движений.

— Доброе утро, — самодовольно говорит ему Бармаглот.

Ну конечно. В маленькой для двоих ванной Бармаглот держит его на коленях, лицом к себе. Фуруичи спал, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Сука, спал ведь!

Фуруичи сладко зевает. И ахает. Распирающий член как раз проходит по простате.

— Какого чёрта? — Фуруичи ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее и подхватить ритм. Просыпается окончательно.

— Ты не возражал.

— И как ты это понял?

Бармаглот прижимает его к себе ближе и начинает двигаться чаще и резче.

— Мм, может, потому что ты пробормотал: «Делай, что хочешь, только не буди»?

— И ты, послушный, ах, и заботливый, ах… — Фуруичи решает заткнуться, но чтобы слово осталось за ним, утягивает Бармаглота в долгий поцелуй.

Вода колышется вокруг них, обнимает, половина уже наверняка выплеснулась за край ванны. А ещё на каждое их движение вода поднимается и опускается вокруг члена Фуруичи, который трётся меж их телами. Фуруичи как раз начинает думать, не чересчур ли это, но руки ему нужны и так — он притягивает Бармаглота одной рукой за затылок, путаясь в волосах, иногда легко касаясь перепончатых ушей, другой рукой обнимает, и он не хочет отрываться ни от чего из этого. Но от возбуждения его потряхивает всё сильнее. Он сжимается на члене, и Бармаглот рычит. Потом Бармаглот начинает подниматься из ванны, не выходя из Фуруичи. Тот матерится и обхватывает его ногами и руками. Член так проезжается внутри, что Фуруичи жмурится и, кажется, ахает. Лекция о травмоопасности всех этих перемещений в скользкой ванне потухает, не родившись. Бармаглот аккуратно переступает бортик ванны, так же аккуратно идёт в спальню, к кровати. Возможно, это единственный шанс для ванны Фуруичи остаться целой. Но собственная целостность пока волнует больше. Фуруичи всё так же шипит и матерится, пока не оказывается спиной на кровати со свежим перестеленным бельём. Сколько же он спал? Фуруичи почти задаёт этот вопрос, когда ловит прямой взгляд Бармаглота.

— О-ох, — многозначительно говорит Фуруичи.

— Да, — Бармаглот ухмыляется широко. — Держись. — И трахает его наконец нормально, до звёзд перед глазами.

Фуруичи обтирается ранее свежей простынёй, как полотенцем. Внутри бурлят силы и дико хочется есть. Он наконец спрашивает:

— Так сколько я спал?

— Много, — ухмыляется Бармаглот. — И только не ной насчёт потопа в ванной.

— Я не ною, ты уберёшь. Почему я столько спал? — Фуруичи не даёт перевести тему. У него нюх на тайны.

— У меня отгул, и мы никуда не спешим.

Фуруичи ему чертовски признателен, конечно, что они никуда не спешат и что он реально выспался. Чувствовал себя в полной безопасности рядом с Бармаглотом.

— И всё же?

— Ешь свой завтрак, — пробует Бармаглот, и это почти успешная попытка, потому что на коленях оказывается поднос с едой. Горячей вкусной едой: что-то похожее на тамагояки, тост с любимым клубничным джемом Фуруичи, стакан с булькающей зелёной бурдой, похожей на ту, которой его поили в лазарете. Как будто это всё не крайне подозрительно.

— Какая-нибудь годовщина? — Пытается сообразить Фуруичи, тыкая тамагояки. — Незапланированный День Святого Валентина?

— Что это?

— Человеческий праздник, проехали. Ты не умеешь быть романтичным, но… это выглядит как забота? Что-то случилось? — И тут мелькает страшная мысль. — Наши все в порядке? Ты мне ещё ничего не рассказал, я тут которую неделю с ума схожу от этого информационного вакуума.

— Да, порядок. С интриганами покончено. Я не… — Обнажённая спина, плечи Бармаглота красиво напрягаются, он как раз отвернулся, раздёргивая и складывая покрывало. С рыжих волос капли воды стекают к ягодицам, и Фуруичи залипает. Бармаглот вздыхает совсем по-человечески и отчитывается резко, по-демонийски: — Рекомендации по твоему человеческому режиму от Ламии, если я не хочу лишиться головы.

— С каких это пор ты слушаешь Ламию?

— С некоторых. И ты кстати тоже. — И вот это похоже на факт, а не предложение.

Фуруичи удерживает возглас, затыкая себе рот едой. О, все святые и демоны! Ламия давно пыталась всучить свои ужасные инструкции по обращению с ним (с его хрупким человеческим организмом) его 34 дивизии, но Бармаглоту вроде бы плевать было. То есть его интересовал режим тренировок, при котором Фуруичи не подохнет, но не всё остальное. Он, получается, сам попросил?! Фуруичи медленно жуёт, чтобы случайно не начать орать от восторга. Бармаглот этого не перенесёт.

— А сам? — спрашивает Фуруичи.

— Это третий завтрак. Первые два я съел.

— Мм, и моё сердце в придачу.

— Что? — Бармаглот оборачивается, хмурясь. Фуруичи солнечно улыбается. Ему-то никто не запрещал шутить о сердце.

— Фигурально выражаясь. Я покорён.

Бармаглот удерживает комментарии по поводу странного человеческого языка. Фуруичи привык и читает это только по его лицу. Затем его выражение сменяется на задумчивое, и это самое странное на сегодня, включая пробуждение и завтрак.

— Я храню твоё сердце, — отвечает Бармаглот спокойно, уверенный в каждом слове и отсутствии в них чего бы то ни было фигурального. И здоровое сердце Фуруичи бьётся быстрее.


End file.
